miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miitwopia's Plot
s̷͈̾͝o̸̠̍͜ṁ̷͇̦e̸̲̓ẗ̷̻̬́̋ḣ̵͔͕i̶͈͔̅n̶̛̥̹͐g̵̖̈́ ̵̘̳̋̂ì̶̮͒ń̷̡t̴̰͕̊̚ĕ̵̢̫͝r̶̼͚͑͐e̴̯͂s̸̯̬͋ẗ̵̡́i̸̜̠̿̈n̸͓̭͒g̴͇̫̑.̶̱͋͋.̶̣͂̌.̸̲̍. Prologue Synopsis: The Journey begins. Full Plot: One day in the Reborn wakes up to a normal, sunny day, filled with adventure! however, he realizes something- the Great Sage is gone! The Reborn, naturally, is distraught. so he goes out to look for them. He finds a nearby Ex-Dark Lord (who doesn't recognize him as the Dark Curse.) However, she does recognize him as the Great Sage's apprentice, so she wonders why he isn't with the Great Sage. He explains that they just disappeared, and the Ex-Dark Lord explains that they're with the Keeper of the Night. He tries to set off to find them, outraged at the Keeper of the Night for kidnapping his friend. Ironic, I know. That's the point. However, Lemon senses this anger and comes to her master's aid, attempting to destroy the Reborn before he becomes too much of a trouble. however, the Ex-Dark Lord charges in to rescue him, and with the two of them, working together, they manage to scare away Lemon! The Reborn offers The Ex-Dark Lord to join his team if she doesn't have anything else to do. she accepts, only before realizing that neither of them has any idea where the Keeper of the Night even is. The Reborn has the idea of calling the Great Hero. The Ex-Dark Lord summons Dominic and asks him to take them to the Great Hero. however, Dominic says that the Great Hero has disappeared as well! however, he can take them to the Great Hero's best friend, a Teammate. The Teammate explains where the Keeper Of The Night is, all the way in the Light House across the Saltbed. The Divine Spirit then contacts the trio and gives the Ex-Dark Lord and the Reborn jobs. The trio fly down to the cave leading to the Saltbed (they can't fly anywhere Dominic doesn't know, but by exploring the area, he learns them.) Then, they enter the cave. Chapter 1: The Lush Sanctuary Synopsis: The group saves the tribe's faces. Full Plot: After the trio walks into the cave, they are quickly greeted by the Tribe Scientist, which greets them, startling the Reborn. She leads them to the Lush Sanctuary, the tribe in the cave. there, they meet the Tribe Leader, who flirts with the Reborn, causing him to become flustered. (This happens regardless of gender, except in violently homophobic countries.) Then, Everyone's faces come off on their own as a result of the Keeper's work. the trio decides to set out to retrieve all of them,to which the Tribe Scientist asks to come along. I will add more to this once I add more in the comic series! Chapter 2: Dark and Light Synopsis: Some more information is given about the tribe and its past. Full plot: I will add more to this once I add more in the comic series! Chapter 3: Sanddollar Coast Synopsis: The group explores the beach. Full plot: I will add more to this once I add more in the comic series! Chapter 4: The Calm Before The Storm Synopsis: The group saves Sanddollar Coast's faces, as well as deal with a spiteful imp. Full plot: I will add more to this once I add more in the comic series! Chapter 5: Splashing to The Saltbed Synopsis: The group finds a shark mermii tribe and saves its faces. Full plot: I will add more to this once I add more in the comic series! Chapter 6: Rising Tides Synopsis: The group discovers that there are also fish and octopus mermii tribes... and the Shark Tribe is at war with them! Full plot: I will add more to this once I add more in the comic series! Chapter 7: The Gaping Abyss Synopsis: The Keeper of the night casts the group away into an Abyss. It seems they're stuck, until they find some new friends... Full plot: I will add more to this once I add more in the comic series! Chapter 8: Climb hard, Climb fast! Synopsis: The group climbs up the Light House. Full plot: I will add more to this once I add more in the comic series! Chapter 9: The Final Stand Synopsis: Lemon and her knot make the group's climb as tough as possible. Full plot: I will add more to this once I add more in the comic series! Chapter 10: It's Finally Time! Synopsis: The group finally battles the Keeper Of The Night. Full plot: I will add more to this once I add more in the comic series! Category:Stormgraysheep99 Category:Miitwopia